Hierarchal database structures can be used in various applications such as enterprise organization structures, master data structures, or product catalogs. Data records stored within the hierarchal database structures are organized based on hierarchical relationships with master data objects. Modification to data records stored within the hierarchal database structures creates corresponding change data logs. Each modification in turn increases the number of data records stored within the hierarchal database structure.